


random bursts

by analyzelove



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 16:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20709350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analyzelove/pseuds/analyzelove
Summary: literally just ideas that pop into my mind





	random bursts

Her heartbeat was slowing, and she reached for his arm, hand barely curling around it as she squeezed. He wasn’t heaving anymore, she could tell— his breathing was steadying. It was almost dreamlike, the way his lips curled into a frown, his gaze searing through her. The fear that previously was hammering through her heart stopped— despite the pain, she was free. She was scanning the face of the boy she loved, not just as a friend, but a brother, too; he was her best friend. He knew when to put himself first, he knew how to take care of himself— he knew which options would be the best for him. Gradually, her eyes drifted to the timer, watching as it slowed, seconds becoming stretched out. She smiled at him as he pulled the knife out, the tears in his eyes gleaming in the bright light. The door began to open. The timer stopped, flashing once, and she felt herself slip away from consciousness. She forgave him. It was a game of kill or be killed, and he had the will to survive.


End file.
